SHOUT!
by WooWoo316
Summary: He defined love in twisted ways. She decided to fight back. REDITING. Made a couple of changes, but basically the same :P
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey! Hey! This is WooWoo316 again. Please R&R and enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Oh well. (Sorry about that I forgot to put the disclaimer up in my author's note) DON'T SUE!!!

-----------------

**Prologue**

She sat quietly in the waiting room of an office building staring out the window. The trees blew violently in the wind and lightning flashed across the sky. Seconds later, a loud clap of thunder followed. The clouds burst open and rain began to pour heavily onto the street below. Though it was in the afternoon, the street lamps flickered on and casted strange shadows on the darkened sidewalk and street.

"Mrs. Malone? Mrs. Malone?" the receptionist called.

The woman looked up.

"Yes?" she asked.

"The doctor will see you now," the receptionist said.

She put her magazine down and walked into the office. A woman sitting at a desk got up and walked toward her.

"You must be Rei Malone. I'm Dr. Jacqui Rino. Please sit wherever you like."

Rei looked around the room. It was an array of neutral and cool colors. In the windows, vertical blinds hung behind cream colored drapes. A large mahogany bookshelf stood in the corner and a matching desk was in front of the large window that surveyed the city. Behind the desk was a leather chair. A rich Persian rug lay on the floor. Classic paintings hung on the violet colored walls. A cream couch with violet stripes was against the wall. Matching lounge chairs encircled a rectangular glass table with marble legs. On top of it was a vase with a single white rose. Rei sat down on the couch and Dr. Rino sat in one of the lounge chairs. She studied her patient closely. Rei was about 5'4 or 5'5. Her dark hair streaked with violet was in an elegant bun. Her eyes were the color of amethyst stones hid behind tortoise-rimmed glasses. She wore a denim jacket, white turtleneck, denim jeans, and black boots. Her skin was an exotic beige-ivory. On her fingers were three rings; all of them sterling silver. The first one was in a twisted pattern, the second was diamond encrusted, and the third was diamond encrusted with a large ruby in the middle. Rei studied the doctor also. Dr. Rino's complexion was the color of caramel. Her dark hazel eyes had a sense of mystery, as if she hid many secrets. Her dark brown hair was braided and tied in a high ponytail. She wore a black pin-striped pants suit and black ankle strapped high heels. The two women were silent, and then the doctor spoke up.

"I notice you don't wear a wedding ring."

Rei smiled slightly.

"I threw that _thing _away long ago. I wanted to close those chapters of my life."

Dr. Rino raised an eyebrow, but didn't respond. Rei continued to speak.

"It's taken whatever strength I have left to come here and get this burden off my chest."

Dr. Rino nodded her head and got out a pack of cigarettes. She took one, lit the end, and inhaled deeply. She held the pack out to Renee.

"Cigarette?" she asked.

Rei shook her head.

"Not anymore. At least that's ONE thing I can admit."

"What do you mean by that?"

Dr. Rino exhaled and a trail of smoke followed.

Rei fussed with the lint on her jacket absentmindedly.

"I blamed myself mostly."

A single tear rolled down her cheek. Dr. Rino patted her hand softly.

"It's okay. You're free to speak your mind. Let it all out. We have all day."

Rei toke off her glasses and broke down crying. Each sob tore her apart. The doctor grabbed the box of tissue off her desk and handed it to the crying woman. She took a couple pieces out and dabbed her eyes carefully. Renee took a deep breath and put her head in her hands. It seemed like hours flew by before she spoke again. Her voice quivered with every word.

"We moved from Tokyo to Los Angles when I was 17 years old. My father got promoted and my mother got a new modeling job. That's when I met HIM," she smiled sadly. "

Dr. Rino put out her cigarette and sat up. (_Now we're getting somewhere_). Rei closed her eyes, exhaled loudly, and continued.

"I was raped and abused constantly by my boyfriend and future husband."

Rei sighed.

"I think it's better if I start from the beginning. I remember everything. It all started my first day as a junior in high school....."

-----------------

A/N: So how is it so far??? Love it, hate it, confused???

- WooWoo316

PS: I don't know if anyone cares, but luvanime4life is my younger sister. If you also like Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu Yu Hakusho stories, hers are _really _good. And I'm not just saying that cause we're related. I'm serious. Much luv again. ;)


	2. First Impressions

A/N: Hey! Hey! I got a review :D! Yippee! Now if some more people would review, I'd be a very happy girl. LOL. So on with the story!

11/1/09: I forgot to mention this but I am changing all the character names…after reading it so many times, it feels so fake so for it to make sense and be a SM fic, the names are coming back. YAY!

Disclaimer: Don't own SM or any name brand merchandise used throughout this story.

I would like to personally thank my first two reviewers:

**neobabyluna**: thanx a buddle! Yep I sort of got inspiration from Zane. I like her novels. Not many fanfiction authors know about her. I'm happy you asked.

**mistress mewa**: thank you for reviewing. at first I wasn't sure if I should use 'a', because my friend wanted me to use it and then I got second thoughts so I needed someone else's input and not hers. just to get it out in the open, the main character's name is pronounced Ra-Nay. But that was interesting on how you viewed it as Rini. I never thought about it that way. hmmmm something to think about.

Hugs 4 the both of u. luv u all and my other viewers. Okay to everyone else I luv y'all and I will continue this fic. Also this may seem PG-13 rated at first, but trust me, it will get intense soon enough. Sorry about this is updated, because I didn't seem to like the ending.

-----------------

**Call Me**

BEEP! BEEP!

BEEP! BEEP!

The alarm clock roared to life and the radio turned on.

"HEY! HEY! HEY! Jay B here LIVE from XXLW radio station! Let's start this B-E-A-U-TIFUL L.A. Monday morning with the some 'Southern Hospitality' by my main man Ludacris!"

A young girl groaned and rolled over while putting a pillow over her head to block out the noise. The door opened to her room and her mother walked in. She put her hands on her hips.

"Rei Akane Malone, this is my LAST time coming up here! Wake up! It's 7:30! You've got a half an hour to get ready!"

Rei snorted loudly and fell off her bed. She got up quickly and rubbed her head from when she made impact with the floor. Her mother tried not to laugh. Rei's hair was in a messy ponytail and there was drool in the corner of her mouth.

"Ma! I'm up! I'm up!" she groaned.

Still rubbing her head, Rei ran into the bathroom. After a quick shower, she went into her room to get dressed. After trying on twenty-something outfits, she decided to wear her black skinny jeans, a red tank top, and her black flats. She twisted her long hair into a braid and put on her makeup and jewelry. Her mother yelled for her to come downstairs. She hopped down the stairs and into the kitchen. Mrs. Malone looked at her daughter.

"Nice outfit... Wait, are those my earrings!"

Rei shifted from side to side.

"Yeah, but don't you take my stuff all the time? Like last week, you wore my black stilettos."

Her mother shrugged.

"So? I'm the mother. You're the daughter. There is a difference in power honey."

Rei just sighed and grabbed a bagel off the table. Mrs. Malone grabbed her sunglasses and put them on top of her head.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah," Rei mumbled.

They got into the car, backed out the driveway, and drove down the street. Naoko Malone glanced at her daughter. They could have been twins, except her hair was shorter than Rei's and her eyes were hazel-gray. Within minutes, they pulled into the school's parking lot.

"Here it is, East Bay High School. Want me to go in there with you?" she asked.

"No, I'll be fine. See you," Rei said as she got out of the car.

"Okay then. Bye and dad sends his love!" Naoko called as she drove away.

Rei looked at the school. (_Damn. This is bigger than my old school_). She walked into the office and went up to a woman typing on the computer.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

The woman looked up.

"Yes?"

"Hi... um my name is Rei Malone. I was transferred here from Tokyo and I wanted to know if my records came through?"

The woman smiled and quickly typed on the computer.

"Yes they did. Here is your schedule. Welcome to East Bay High. I'm the head secretary, Maggie. Nice meeting you. You'd better go. Class is almost starting," Maggie said.

"Thank you Maggie."

Rei waved and walked out the office.

She looked at her schedule. (_Okay. Room 215: Homeroom. Where is that?_)

A voice spoke up.

"You lost?"

Rei turned around. A girl with chestnut brown hair in a ponytail and dark emerald eyes was standing there. She was wearing a white spaghetti strapped shirt, light blue shorts and white tennis shoes.

"Yeah, I'm sort of...no..._really_ lost. You know where room 215 is?"she asked.

The girl smiled.

"Yep, that's where I'm going. Follow me."

After about a minute, they reached the classroom.

"Thanks."

"No problem. I'm Lita Evans." she greeted.

"I'm Rei Malone."

They both walked into the classroom. Twenty-six pairs of eyes looked up at them. An elderly man got up from his desk.

"Nice to see you Ms. Evans. Who is your friend?"

"This is Rei Malone. She just transferred here," Lita said.

"Hello Ms. Malone. I'm your homeroom teacher Mr. Corpora."

"Hello," she said shyly.

He cleared this throat loudly.

"Class, we have a new student, but I'll let her introduce herself."

Rei blushed lightly and spoke up.

"Umm... my name is Rei Malone. I just moved here from Tokyo, Japan."

Mr. Corpora nodded his head.

"Thank you Rei. I hope you all make her feel welcomed. You can go sit next to Lita over there."

She sat next Lita in a vacant desk. Lita poked Rei in the arm and pointed to the girl in front of her reading a book.

"That's Amy Tomas."

Amy looked up from her book.

"Hey Rei. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. I love your hair."

Amy's hair was short, curly, and blue like her eyes. She was wearing striped blue and white layered top, blue jeans, and white flip flops.

"Thanks. I like being different."

"Yeah, she's got the highest GPA from all those nights of being home alone!" a voice spoke up.

Amy scoffed and threw an eraser at the person on her right. The girl laughed and dodged the flying object. Lita sighed.

"I apologize for my immature friend. Rei meet Mina Clark."

Rei smiled at her. Mina was drop dead gorgeous. She had the palest blonde hair Rei had ever seen. Her eyes were a deep shade of blue. Even her clothes were amazing. She was wearing an orange halter top, dark blue mini skirt, and orange heels.

"You forgot about me. Jeez! No one cares!" a voice whined.

Amy laughed out loud.

"And her twin sister Serena."

Serena was almost identical to Mina except her hair was a golden blonde and her eyes were crystal blue. She wore her hair in the strangest style. It was in two long pigtails and it looked like two meatballs were on top of her head. Yet it looked good on her. She wore a tight pink mini dress that looked like a shirt, denim crop pants, and pink ballet flats. After the bell rang, all five girls walked out the classroom and down the hallway. Something started to beep very loudly. Serena blushed and picked up her cell phone.

"Who is it?" Amy asked.

"Oh... Drew just texted me." Serena said nonchalantly.

Mina raised an eyebrow.

"AND!"

"He told me he loved me."

"Whatever," Lita rolled her eyes.

"So what class you got now Rei?" Serena asked.

She looked at her schedule.

"Um... physics."

Serena grinned.

"Me, too. Come on. See y'all three later!"

Lita, Amy, and Mina waved and walked down the stairs. Serena and Rei walked into a classroom across the hall. The room had lab tables with equipment on top.

"You know, you and your sister look familiar," Rei said.

Serena giggled.

"Yeah. I guess being twin models does get a little publicity."

It slowly dawned on Rei.

"You and your sister are the Gemini twins."

Serena nodded.

"Yea we are. Though I would rather go to art museums and paint in my studio, but oh well."

"Well I think you should follow your dream. I know the feeling, but don't give up on it."

The two girls seemed to connect right away. A boy came from behind, picked Serena up and spun her around.

"Drew you asshole! Put me the hell down!" she shrieked.

He laughed and put her down. He kissed her cheek sweetly.

"Sorry Serena."

Serena tried not to smile and looked at Rei.

"Meet my sweet, but annoying boyfriend Andrew. Andrew this is Rei. She just transferred here."

He waved and grinned slightly.

"Nice to meet you Rei. You can just call me Drew."

Rei studied him closely. He looked like a typical California surfer. His hair was a dirty blonde and messy. His eyes were a bright green and he was well toned and tanned. Andrew also had a tattoo of a phoenix on his forearm. After the girls sat down, he went over to a group of boys who just walked in.

"Who are they?" she asked.

Serena looked up from her notebook.

"The brown haired one is Nathan (Lita's boyfriend), Jed is the other blonde one (single), and the one with the silvery white hair is Kent (Mina's boyfriend)."

Rei raised an eyebrow. On the other side of the room all four boys were talking about the new girl.

"Damn," Jed whispered.

"If I wasn't dating Lita...,"Nathan licked his lips.

"Has Darien seen her yet?" Kent asked.

The boys stop talking all together.

"No and thank God. By the way, where the hell is your cousin Andrew?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know. Maybe around here somewhere getting off with Kaori," Andrew said with a shrugged.

The bell rang and everybody got into their seats. Rei scribbled in her notebook while the teacher wrote sloppy notes on the board. Something brushed against her. She picked it up. It was a note from Jed. She opened the letter carefully; it read:

_Rei,_

_Hey..um I was wondering if you would like to hang out or something on the weekend._

_-Jed_

Renee smiled and turned around to look at him. He sat up.

"Sounds like fun. Let me know the details later on", she whispered.

Jed gave her a smile and nodded his head. As soon as class ended, Serena and Rei met up with Amy, Mina, and Lita for lunch. They all sat down at an empty table.

"So how you like it here so far?" Mina asked.

"It's different. I'm actually having fun here," she answered.

"Yeah, and a certain guy in physics asked her out," Serena giggled.

All the girls stared at Rei

"WHO?!" they asked in unison.

Rei blushed darkly.

"Okay first of all how'd you know Serena?"

Serena shook her head.

"Well I was sitting next to you. I couldn't help it! I read the note while you were reading it too."

Rei smiled.

"It's fine Serena. Okay now secondly it was Jed."

Rei blushed.

"I told him yes. He seems like a cool guy."

Amy smiled at her.

"He is. I'm happy for ya."

Other side of cafeteria...

The guys were sitting there staring at the girls. Amy's boyfriend Zachary joined the table. He was a tall guy with long pale blonde tied back and bright frosted blue eyes.

"What's up?" he asked.

Nathan chuckled.

"Our good friend Jed just asked the new girl out."

Zachary looked over at her.

"Good choice man."

"Thanks Zach," Jed mumbled.

Kent frowned, "Wait till Darien sees her."

Andrew groaned.

"Don't worry about him. I don't think she's his type."

Nathan laughed.

"_Anyone_ is his type."

The lunch bell rang. Rei left her new friends and ran down the hallway to get to class. (_Shit! I'm going to be late!_) So she saw her class at the end of the hallway. She grinned, but all those thoughts left her mind when a door came out in front of her. Everything went black. Her eyes opened slowly. Everything seemed blurry at first, and then seconds later came into focus. Standing over her was cutest...no...finest...no...**SEXIST** guy she had ever seen. He had jet black hair and deep, deep blue eyes, but at the moment he looked scared. She felt a bump on her head and winced. (_Owww...that really hurts!_)

"Are you ok?" he asked in scared whisper.

"Uh... I think so. Just a slight bump. What happened?" she asked with a groan.

"Well you were running down the hallway and I didn't see you when I opened the door and you sort of collided into it and flipped over. Someone go get the nurse!"

A nearby student ran down to the office. She tried to get off the floor, but he stopped her.

"Don't get up, you might have a concussion."

Students were peeking in through their classrooms to see what happened. Lita and the girls ran down the hallway with the boys following close behind them. Jed looked scared.

"Rei, are you okay?"

She smiled. "I'm okay Jed."

"So your name is Rei? I like that."

The guy grinned while putting on his famous charm.

Rei raised an eyebrow.

"So what is the name of my 'hero'?"

"Darien," he said.

Rei didn't notice the side view glances everyone was giving each other. Jed frowned inwardly. (_Damn it Darien! As soon as I meet someone, you got to fucking put on that fucking charm!_)

"Nice to meet you Darien," she said.

"Likewise. I'm really sorry about the door thing."

"It's fine. It's just a bump. I'll be okay," she smiled.

Rei was lost in his eyes. They were so hypnotizing! She could stare into them forever. Darien's eyes roamed her body. It'd be wrong to say that he wasn't aroused by her, but he was. He couldn't help it. Being a teenage boy can do that to you. The thing that got him about her was her voice. It was sultry with just a bit of innocence. They were quiet for a moment, and then Amy spoke up.

"Oh look, the nurse is here!"

The nurse looked panicky as she looked over Rei. Though she seemed fine, the nurse called her mother. Rei got up and walked down the office with the nurse. The girls decided to go see Rei after school and walked down to class. The boys stared at Darien.

"Found another one Darien?"

He laughed.

"Maybe. I'll be back!"

Nathan turned to look at Jed. He was pissed.

"You okay?"

"Don't talk to me," he said.

He stormed down the hall in a huff.

Rei sat down in a chair near the office. Her mother was on her way here. Darien saw her, grinned, and sat next to her.

"Hey Rei."

She looked up.

"Oh, hey Darien."

"So your mom is coming to pick you up?"

"Yeah," she said.

"I feel really bad about the door. How about I make it up to you. We can go out," he offered.

"That would be...oh wait!"

"What?" he asked.

"I'm sort of going out with Jed soon. Maybe some other time," she explained.

"No problem. I mean you are very beautiful. I'll get my chance," he said with a smile.

They were interrupted by a very loud voice.

"REI! WHEN THEY TOLD ME YOU GOT HIT IN THE HEAD, I RUSHED AS FAST AS I COULD!" Mrs. Malone screamed hysterically.

"Mom, I'm fine."

Her mother put her hands on her hips.

"Well we'll see about that. Come one honey."

Rei turned around and smiled at Darien.

"I'll see you later Darien."

"Bye Rei."

He waved while she walked out of the school entrance. Mrs. Malone fussed over her while they drove to the emergency room. Rei didn't care. The only thing on her mind was the guy she had just met.

-----------------

A/N: Well I've changed around a couple things.. It sounds better and a few spelling errors. How you like? Please R&R. Sorry it took so long to update. I've been so freaking busy, but when b-ball season slows down (around end of Feb) I'll be able to update more. Jeez, this was a long chappie. It was suppose to be broken into like 2 or 3 chappie's, but I want this story to be very detailed and that way you can understand a lil'. Besides this is all a flashback remember. So from time to time, but not a lot, I will return to the present time. It will make much more sense later, but luv ya'll to keep inspiring me. Don't be afraid to leave suggestions. I'm going to need some for this story. Be on look for polls b/c I get confused sometimes. Writing this and Angel Of Mercy can leave be mixed up in plots. Well thanks and hit the submit button. pEaces.

WooWoo316 :-P


	3. Innocent Kiss

A/N: Hey! Hey! Thanx for the reviews. I'm very happy. Now on with the fic. Like I said before. This may seem PG13 rated, it really is R rated, (you will see why in further chapters.) So enjoy! Yeah Darien might seem like a typical guy just trying to get some, but really it's all an act. You'll see what I mean.

Disclaimer: Don't own SM or brand name merchandise.

-----------------

**Innocent Kiss**

Rei threw her bag on her bedroom floor and lay down on her bed. She and her mother had just come home from the emergency room. She was fine, except for the bruise on her forehead. She glanced at the clock which read 5:30 p.m. (_Damn, I'm bored_) She stared at the ceiling wondering what do to, yawning every few seconds as the fan moved the air around her.

"Rei, someone is here to see you," her mother yelled at the foot of the staircase.

Rei ran down the stairs and heard voices in the living room. She walked in to see Jed. Her heart almost jumped out of her chest. Naoko noticed her daughter's expression and got up.

"Rei, your friend Jed is here to talk to you. Have fun."

Her mother winked at her and casually walked out the room. Rei smiled at him and sat down next to him.

"So what's up?"

"I just came over to see if you wanted to hang out with at the beach. Me and Lita were arguing over who should come pick you up and I won," he said with a laugh.

"I'm game. Just let me get my stuff."

Rei got up and walked up to her room. She grabbed a towel, a little bottle of sunscreen, and put on her dark red bikini. She put some dark blue shorts and slipped on some sandals. By the time she got downstairs, Jed was standing at the door.

"Ready?" he asked.

Rei grabbed her purse.

"Yeah."

After giving her mom a quick goodbye, they got into his car. Jed drove down the street and every now and then glanced at Rei from the corner of his eye.

"So I here you're from Japan," he said.

Rei nodded.

"Yeah, pretty much. But I like it here better. America is extremely different from Japan."

"So how is it you speak prefect English?" he asked.

She smiled and looked at him.

"Well, my mom is half Japanese. You really can't tell though. She met my dad there and instead of leaving Tokyo, she decided to raise me there, but we moved after he got a promotion in L.A."

Jed smirked.

"Wow. I've been here all my life. You get use to it after awhile."

The rest of the drive to the beach was silent. Jed found a parking space and they walked over to where the rest of the crew was at. Lita got off her towel and ran to Rei and gave her hug. She was wearing a light green bikini with a sarong her waist.

"About time ya got here. Rei come one," she grabbed her hand.

Lita led her over to the other girls. Amy was casually sitting on a blanket in a light blue one piece reading a book. Serena was leaning on Andrew's shoulder wearing a pretty red and blue tankini. Mina had a surfboard under her arm and was wearing an orange rashguard with dark blue surf shorts. Her hair was in a tight bun. They all said hi and went back to whatever they were doing. Jed sat near Zachary and Nathan.

"Nice to you here with Rei. I got worried for a minute" Nathan asked.

Jed sighed.

"I wish Darien would get a fucking clue. All he's gonna do is get her in bed and throw her away."

Andrew's ears perked up.

"It's not like that," he explained.

Nathan snorted.

"Please enlighten us Drew."

"Well-, "he began.

"Hey everyone!"

Everyone look up. Darien walked over with a pretty red head clinging to him. Lita rolled her eyes and Nathan gave Andrew a look with a smirk. Darien looked over at Rei and walked over.

"Hey Rei."

She glanced at him and smiled.

"Hi Darien. What's up?"

"Nothing just got here. You seem to be doing okay", he said.

"Yeah. Just a slight bump."

The red head coughed obnoxiously and gave Darien a look. He looked at her and frowned slightly.

"This is Kaori," he said flatly.

"Nice to meet you Kaori," Rei said.

"I'm sure," Kaori sneered.

Rei raised an eyebrow and got up from her towel.

"Well I feel like playing volleyball. Anybody game?"

Lita grinned and got up. Mina was about to kiss Kent.

"Volleyball! Hell yeah!"

Kent looked disappointed and stood up. Soon Serena, Zachary, Nathan, and even Amy were up to play. Darien declined and walked away with Kaori arguing quietly. The game went by quickly. Mina made a serve that almost knocked Nathan out from the impact. Lita giggled when he got up. Jed was on Rei's team. She hit the ball over and smirked. He grinned behind her and came up by and picked her up.

"Jed," she yelled.

He laughed and threw her in the water. She gasped and came out fuming. Everybody tried to stop laughing. Rei raised an eyebrow and got a water gun out. Soon everyone was drenched and tired from running. Zachary looked at his watch.

"It's almost 9pm. We'd better go. See ya later," Zach waved as he and Amy walked away.

Lita waved and grabbed Nathan's hand and got into her car.

"Bye!"

Andrew and Kent were taking Mina and Serena home. They waved and drove away. Then it was just Rei and Jed. They walked up to the parking lot and got into his car.

"Have fun?" he asked.

Rei laughed.

"Yeah I did. Thanks for bringing me."

Jed looked at her and took a strand of her hair and put it behind her ear. Rei's heart began to beat quickly. She looked at him. Jed pulled her closer and gave her a soft kiss. Rei closed her eyes when he finished. He looked at her, smiled, and started up the car. When he had finally got to her house, he walked her to the door. He put his hands in his pockets. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and went into her house. Jed grinned. Then he got into his car and drove away.

-----------------

A/N: Like it? Let me know okay? Please review. luv y'all. pEaces

WooWoo316


	4. Prom Night: Part 1

A/N: I'm back people with other installation to SHOUT! I feel so bad with working on my other fics, but this one is kind of difficult. I almost forgot it! LOL But I have so much energy running through me! I'm wired and ready to write! (giggles) Enjoy and R&R

Disclaimer: Don't own SM.

-----------------

**Prom Night: Part 1**

"So, you picked Jed," Dr. Rino said.

Rei sighed.

"We date from junior year right up to senior year, but things got a lot weirder after we got together. You see, Darien kept to himself and he stopped talking to everyone for a while. I really didn't notice until around the very end of my senior year. Prom was out of control..."

* * *

_Monday morning..._

Rei yawned slightly and got out of bed. She went to go take a shower and got dressed for school. She put on a simple white shirt and short skirt with her white tennis shoes. She ran downstairs to eat a piece of fruit. Her mother was in the kitchen reading the newspaper and drinking coffee. She looked up at her daughter and smiled.

"Morning sweetie."

"Morning mom," she replied.

"So, I see you've adjusted to everything here," her mom said.

"Yeah, I love it here. I'm happy we moved here."

Her mother snickered, "Yeah, you and a certain guy are _very _happy."

Rei choked on her juice. Her face grew red with embarrassment.

"Um...well...mom...I...he-"

"Just make sure your father meets him before prom. Lord knows if he doesn't, the world will end."

"Deal."

Rei heard a car horn blare outside.

"That's my ride. Later."

Bye babe," her mother called.

Rei grabbed her bag and walked outside. She smiled at the person in the driver's seat. Jed winked at her as she got into his car. He leaned over and kissed her.

"I missed you," he whispered.

She kissed him back.

"Missed you too."

They drove to school in complete silence. Rei nibbled on her thumbnail before speaking up again.

"Have you talked to Darien recently?"

Jed's jaw clenched involuntarily.

"No, he doesn't want anything to do with me. I really don't give a shit."

"Oh."

Jed parked the car and Rei grabbed his hand.

"He'll be okay. Maybe he is going through something right now."

"Yeah, ever since we starting seeing each other," he mumbled.

She hugged Jed and kissed his cheek.

"Remember we graduate in a few months."

Jed smiled and looked down at his girlfriend.

"Finally."

Rei laughed and the couple walked hand in hand into the building.

* * *

"Oh Darien!" the girl moaned in his ear.

Darien grunted and leaned against the bleachers. He lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply, passed it to the girl next to him, and started to zip up his pants.

"So, are we going to prom together?" she asked.

Darien turned to look at her and smirked.

"Maybe."

She fixed her skirt and put back on her heels.

"You promised!", her bright green eyes started to water up.

Darien rolled his eyes and took the cigarette from her.

"Kaori, stop trying to be innocent because you aren't. Remember what I told you the other day?"

Kaori growled and crossed her arms.

"Why do you think this will work? What makes you so confident about it?"

Darien threw the cigarette butt on the ground.

"Because I do. I'll call you."

Kaori blew her red hair out of her face and watched him go back into the school.

* * *

Rei sat at lunch deep in thought. Lita frowned at waved her hand in front of her face.

"Earth to Rei! HELLO!"

Rei shook her head and looked at Lita. She gave her a crooked smile.

"Sorry."

"You're forgiven," Lita growled.

Mina snorted into her drink and looked over at Kent to give him a wink. Amy rolled her eyes and kept reading her book.

"Anyway so how has it been with you and Jed?" Serena asked.

Rei smiled.

"Good. He is really sweet. Finally, a guy who I can depend on."

"I know. Darien has been a complete asshole since the summer. He's been with that fake, ugly bitch Kaori and now all the guys hate him," Mina said.

Serena frowned.

"Andrew isn't happy at all. It's hard being in the middle."

Amy shook her head with disgust.

"It's really a shame, but we don't need to worry about him. When are we going to go get our dresses?"

Mina groaned and hit her head on the table.

"I thought we did. Oh, yeah! We had them held for today. So how about we go after school?"

"Great."

"Cool"

"I'm game."

"Fine with me."

Mina smiled sweetly and continued to eat while the girls talked some more.

* * *

Jed looked over at Renee across the cafeteria hoping she would see him. Nathan groaned and threw a napkin at him.

"You're whipped man."

Jed flipped him and off and scowled.

"Whatever. I finally got the girl."

Andrew just sighed.

"This is why Darien isn't talking to you."

Jed shrugged his shoulders.

"Not my problem. For once he got his ass kicked. I'm fucking tired of him thinking he can sleep with just any girl. Rei isn't like that."

Zachary stood up and clapped.

"BRAVO! BRAVO! Encore, from our good friend Jed!"

Kent looked down at his food and laughed. Nathan joined him and the two fell on the floor. Jed turned bright red.

"Shut the hell up Zach."

Zachary grinned and then bowed to him.

"Yes, my prince."

Jed cracked a smile. Andrew picked at his food (_This isn't gonna be pretty_).

* * *

"I like this one," Serena squealed.

The girls looked up at Serena. She was holding up a light pink dress. The top was halter with glitter with a small ribbon in the middle and the bottom flowed down in layers.

Mina put her thumbs up.

"Cute."

Serena beamed and went into the dressing room.

"Hmmm... I like this dress."

Amy held up a light blue dress that was strapless with a white satin strip around the middle with a little flower bouquet pinned to it. The dress ended in a full skirt. Mina picked up a pale orange dress that looked like a corset at the top and flowed down at the bottom. Little flowers were sketched all over.

"Found mine," she giggled.

Lita grabbed a dress off the rack that was emerald green with straps that had a full skirt that had glitter all over.

"I want this one."

Rei searched the dress racks until she came to a halt. She reached for the dress in front of her. It was a deep crimson that was also strapless that had a symmetrical cut at the bottom. It was short in the front and got longer in the back.

"I gotta get this."

Each tried on their dresses and bought them minutes later. An hour later they left the store carrying lots of bags. Rei smiled and got into the car. (_Prom is gonna be so cool._)

* * *

_Prom night...3 months later..._

Rei waited patiently for Jed to show up. Her mother was doing the finishing touches on her hair and makeup. Rei's hair was pulled back into a swirl of curls and put into a bun with some of hair down. She was wearing diamond tear drop earrings with a matching bracelet and necklace. Her makeup was a smoky dark color that brought out her eyes and red lipstick to match her dress. She looked sultry and mysterious.

"You look so pretty honey," her mother beamed.

Rei smiled, "Thanks mom."

"Yes, she does," a voice said from behind her.

Rei turned around and ran to her father.

"Daddy!" she screamed as she hugged him tightly.

Mr. Malone hugged his daughter back.

"Hello sweetie."

She let go of him.

"I'm so happy you're here!"

"Me, too. How could I miss my daughter's prom?"

Mrs. Malone smiled as the doorbell rang.

"That must be Jed."

Rei went to the door and opened it. Jed stepped back and almost fainted. Rei looked amazing! He cleared his throat loudly.

"Wow, Rei, you look...beautiful."

Rei blushed and took his hand.

"Thank you. There's someone I want you to meet."

Jed gulped as he came face to face with her father. He was about 6'5 and all muscle. His hair was a dark blond. His eyes were the same color as Rei's and he was wearing a simple button down shirt and khaki pants. He shook hands with Mr. Malone.

"Nice to meet you sir," Jed squeaked.

"Likewise. Take care of my daughter. Hurt her, I hurt you. Trust me, I know people," Mr. Malone said calmly.

Jed sweated a little and Mr. Malone's grip got tighter. Rei rolled her eyes and patted her dad's arm.

"Don't worry. I'll hurt him before you do."

Mr. Malone laughed and Mrs. Malone grabbed the camera.

"Pictures!"

Jed and Renee stood by the staircase as her mom fussed while taking pictures. After countless positions and flashes, she finally let her daughter leave.

They waved from the doorway as Rei and Jed got into the limo.

Rei kissed Jed softly and looked up at him.

"You look so good."

Jed grinned and kissed her back.

"Thank you. You look amazing Rei."

Rei smiled and leaned against his shoulder. (_Maybe I'm ready to move the next level with him)_

* * *

The prom was being held at a ritzy hotel in downtown L.A. The limo pulled up to the entrance and Rei and Jed stepped out. Rei turned to see all her gorgeous friends run up to her.

Lita hugged her tightly, "You look so pretty."

Rei laughed.

"So do you."

The girls chatted for a minute before going into the hall. Soon another limo pulled up and everyone turned around to see who was inside. Darien stepped out the limo, and helped the person out. Mina gasped. It was Kaori and her dress was scandalous. It was black and hugged her curves with the sides held by diamond studded straps and the way down with a plunging v-cut and slits on each side. She smirked when she saw everyone looking and leaned over to kiss Darien. Rei rolled her eyes and took Jed's hand.

"Want to go in now?"

He nodded and the group walked into hall and sat down at a large table.

"Did you see the dress Kaori had on? Hello! Can anyone say hoe?" Mina whispered.

Kent just shook his head.

"Mina, calm down. If Darien wants to be with that skank, let him. It's his fault he is an ass."

"You don't even know the whole damn story!" Andrew yelled.

Serena frowned.

"Andrew, baby, calm down. It's prom. Please let's not argue."

Andrew clenched his jaw, "Fine."

Amy bit her lip and drank a little of her water.

"Well... the band is getting ready to play...who's up for dancing."

Lita smiled and grabbed Nathan's hand and the other girls followed her with her dates while Rei and Jed stayed at their table. Rei looked across the room to see Kaori and Darien practically having sex in a chair. She rolled her eyes and picked at the food placed in front of her. She looked at Jed in the corner of her eyes and frowned. Ever since Darien walked into the hotel with Kaori, he seemed to be out of it.

"Jed, you okay."

Jed blinked before staring at his girlfriend.

"I'm fine babe."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Soon a slow song came on. Jed looked over at Rei.

"Want to go dance?"

Rei smiled softly at him and got up. They walked to the dance floor and held each other close. She leaned against him and sighed.

"Jed?"

"Hmm?" he mumbled.

"I want to go to the next level."

Jed opened his eyes as Rei looked up at him.

"What?"

"I want to go to the next level of this relationship," Rei answered again.

"Um...are you sure? I mean we never talked about it and-"

"Who cares? I love you," she kissed him.

Jed grinned, "Okay. Want me to get a room?"

"Yes," Rei said with a smile.

"Okay I'll be right back," he whispered.

Rei watched him leave the hall and she went to sit down. Lita came over and sat down next to her.

"Where is Jed going?"

"To get a room," Rei laughed.

Lita's eyes grew.

"Really! Oh my god!"

Rei smiled and hugged Lita.

"I really love him."

"I know you do."

Lita hugged her back.

* * *

Darien watched Jed go to the main lobby and get a room key (_Bastard_). Kaori smiled and rubbed Darien's leg.

"Go," he ordered.

She blew him a kiss and walked over to Jed.

"Hi Jed," she winked.

Jed looked up and dropped his key. He picked it up quickly and shoved it in his pocket.

"Oh hey Kaori. You having a good time?"

Kaori grinned.

"You could say so. Here, I brought something to drink for you."

"Thanks, but no thanks."

Kaori pouted.

"Don't make me beg."

Jed sighed.

"Well if you insist."

Jed took the champagne glass and downed it. He smiled, but then his eyes went unfocused.

Kaori grinned.

"You okay? How about you lie down?"

Jed nodded and gave her the key to his room. She grabbed it, took his hand, and got into the elevator.

* * *

_2 hours later..._

Rei ran over to Amy.

"Have you seen Jed? I can't find him anywhere."

"No, I haven't seen. Maybe he went to the bathroom," Amy said.

Rei bit her lip thoughtfully.

"Yeah...maybe. Thanks anyway."

She walked out into the lobby and saw Darien leaning against the wall.

"Darien, have you seen Jed?"

"Hmm...have you tried the room he got for you two?"

"No, I don't know which one."

"I do. Want me to take you?"

Rei sighed.

"Sure."

They got into the elevator and Darien pressed the button with 3 on it. He smirked to himself as the elevator went up slowly.

-----------------

A/N: Hmm... I wonder what happens? What will happen to Renee? Find out next time. Sorry for the cliffhanger. Please review! Toodles. Sorry about the wait. pEaces

-WooWoo316 :-

PS. I was in a rush to get this out so please excuse the spelling errors. I promise I will edit it later :)


	5. Prom Night: Part 2

A/N: I'm back people with other installation to SHOUT!! I think I'm gonna work on this fic and **Revenge Is Oh So Sweet** for awhile! I've been so busy with school and what not so if it takes me some time to get another chapter up, don't be mad please. Also thank you for the reviews. I haven't got any lately so that made me smile. Well I'm wired and ready to write! (Giggles) Enjoy and R&R

Disclaimer: Don't own SM.

-----------------

**Prom Night: Part 2**

_"Darien, have you seen Jed?"_

_"Hmm...have you tried the room he got for you two?"_

_"No, I don't know which one."_

_"I do. Want me to take you?"_

_Rei sighed._

_"Sure."_

_They got into the elevator and Darien pressed the button with 3 on it. He smirked to himself as the elevator went up slowly._

* * *

Rei tried not to have direct eye contact with Darien in the elevator. The tension between them could have been cut with a knife. She nibbled her thumb nail and hoped the elevator would stop soon. Darien watched Rei closely in the corner of his eye. He was itching to get his hands, lips, and other appendages on her. He felt his temperature rise as she stretched her arms over her head. The dress shifted exposing more of her breasts. Darien looked away and smirked.

"So, how are you and Jed?" he asked.

Rei turned to look at him.,

"I'm guessing that you probably want me to boost on about how great he is Darien, but I'm not gonna give you the satisfaction. He is a lot better than you ever will be."

"Ouch. That really broke my heart Rei."

He held his chest and frowned.

"That's the exact reason why I chose Jed," she growled.

"Aren't you in for a rude awakening," he mumbled under his breath.

She rolled her eyes and continued to ignore him The bell rang and the door slid open. Rei sighed and walked out into the hallway with Darien right behind her. They walked a little down the hallway until they heard voices.

"That sounds like Jed," Rei thought out loud.

Darien shrugged and lean against the wall.

"Be my guest. I'll wait here."

Rei rolled her eyes and knocked on the door.

"Jed? Jed? It's Rei. Baby, are you okay? I-"

Renee opened the door and went numb.

The scene she saw seemed to go into slow motion. Jed and Kaori. On the bed. Kaori was on top. She looked up at Rei and smirked.

"Just when this was getting good."

Jed stopped moaning, opened his eyes, pushed her away and got out the bed.

"Rei, listen please-"

SMACK!!!

He stumbled and tripped over the clothes on the floor. Rei put her hand down at her side. A tear slid down her cheek. She couldn't utter a word She turned around and ran out the room. As soon as she was down the hallway, she burst into tears and fell to the floor. Darien walked over to her and handed her a tissue.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Rei looked up at him.

"I'm such an idiot!"

"No, you're not. He just lied to you. I would have never done that to you,"

Darien sat down next to her. Rei shook her head.

"Yes, you would have."

Darien lifted her chin and looked directly into her eyes.

"Rei, I'm sorry you had to see that. It just proves that you and I belong together."

"Yeah? Well I'm sorry Darien, but this would never work out."

Rei dried her eyes and tried to get up.

Darien pulled her close to him. He moved a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Do you really mean that?" he asked quietly.

"Of course I do! Do you think I'm crazy? I would never be with you Darien," she replied angrily.

"Prove it."

A smiled played on his lips.

Rei shook her head.

"Stop playing games with me Darien. I know what you're trying to do."

He shrugged his shoulders.

"What if I wasn't trying to play any games? What if I'm trying to be honest?"

"I wouldn't know."

Rei began to walk away. Darien grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall. Rei tried to yell, but nothing came out. She stared into his eyes and moaned as he began to seduce her. His lips brushed against her neck and collar bone.

"Darien-," she began.

But it was too late. She had already become a pawn in his game. She moaned as his hands traveled down her waist and to her thigh and up her dress. He wrapped her leg around his waist and pushed up against her. She bit her lip and grazed her nails on the back of his neck. Darien moved back to her face and kissed her hard. She felt his tongue plead for entrance and she gladly obliged. He pulled away and looked at her. They both were breathing hard and dazed. Darien smiled.

"That enough reality for you?"

Rei licked her lips slowly.

"I guess, but I'd rather finish this somewhere else."

Darien took a key out of his pocket.

"Way ahead of you."

He grabbed her hand and they went down the hall.

Jed sat at the edge of the bed. His head in his hands and almost near tears. (_What have I done?)_ Kaori lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply. She had done her part and now she was bored. (_Jed is cute... maybe I should try to get him now. Fuck Darien. He got what he wanted_). She crawled over to Jed and started to kiss his neck.

"What's wrong Jed? Little Miss Rei hurt you?"

Jed pushed her away.

"Back off Kaori. I did enough damage for one night."

She smiled and started to rub his thigh.

"Who cares about them? It's too late to get back with her. She's gone. But I have an idea."

Jed struggled with the lust building in him. This girl was a vixen, and he wanted her right now. He moved her hand from his thigh and pushed her down on the bed.

She leaned up and whispered in his ear.

"This time you're on top."

* * *

Darien opened the door to the room and walked in. He turned to look at her and she walked in slowly after him. She rubbed her arms to stop the goose bumps. Darien walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You cold?"

"Not anymore," Rei answered.

She turned around and started to kiss him slowly.

Darien groaned as her tongue moved lazily with his. His hands moved up her dress and pulled down the zipper. The dress fell down in a heap. Rei stepped out of it and started to undo his pants. He pulled off his jacket, tie, and shirt. She sat down on the edge of the bed and pushed herself up against the head board. He took the condom out of his pocket and got in bed with her. He rolled on top of her and kissed her neck and collar. Instinctively she let out a small moan and scratched his back. He took the condom out the wrapper and put it on.

"It's my first time," she whispered.

Darien just smirked and entered slowly. Rei bit her lip and dug her nails in his neck. He kept a steady pace making sure she wasn't in much pain. Sweat began to form on his forehead.

"Are...you..ok?" he asked.

She nodded her head and urged him to continue. He groaned as he began to feel her shake underneath him. He felt her grip on his back tighten and a gasp escape from her lips. He moaned her name softly and lay down next to her. She moved closer to him and sighed.

"Darien?"

"Hmm?" he rubbed her back slowly.

"Promise me you won't hurt me."

He smiled and lifted her chin and kissed her.

"I promise."

-----------------

A/N: Wow it took me so long to finish this chapter oh well at least I'm writing again. Anyway thanks for reading there s much more to come! I'm also working on my other fics. Very juicy :) toodles

-WooWoo316


	6. Purple and Blue

A/N: I'm back!!! Consider this, my faithful readers a late Christmas present :. Any who I'm on a roll with **Revenge Is Oh So Sweet**. That will be up and running soon. I made the mistake of writing two different chapters lol because I couldn't remember if I even wrote a new or not...anyway. Enjoy and you know what to do at the end.

Disclaimer: Insert standard disclaimer in here. You all know I don't SM or anything else that could get me sued - J

-----------------

**Purple and Blue**

Rei took a deep sigh after telling her intimate encounter with Dr. Rino. The doctor lit another cigarette and inhaled deeply. She let the smoke escape through her lips slowly.

"So Darien took your virginity and Jed cheated on you with Kaori?"

Rei nodded and sighed deeply again.

"Correct. Sometimes when I look back on that, I had a slight feeling it was all a set up."

"That could have happened," Dr. Rino answered.

Rei took a cigarette from the table.

"I'm sorry, but I need one."

"Help yourself. So what happened after prom?"

Rei flicked the ash into the ashtray and thought for a minute.

"Darien and I began dating shortly afterwards. No one could believe what happened that night, but other than that things were great. That is until the summer...

* * *

Darien pulled up to Rei's house and honked his horn. He took a swig from his can of beer and tapped his fingers impatiently. Rei peered out her bedroom window and ran to finish her makeup. They were going to Serena and Mina's house for a party. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a pretty red and purple sun dress with her wedge sandals. She yelled a quick good bye to her parents and ran out the door. She smiled as she got into his car.

"Hey Darien."

She leaned over to kiss him.

"Yeah, hi.

He kissed her back.

Renee turned off the radio.

"Darien, are you sure you wanna go to this party?"

Darien scratched his chin.

"You wanted to go so we're going. Why?"

"Jed might be there," Rei said quickly.

Darien gave a snort.

"So? If he knows what's good, he'll stay the fuck away."

Rei sighed.

"Okay."

They soon pulled up to the twin's house and got out. Music blared out the house and people could be heard laughing. She grabbed Darien's hand and they walked up the door. Rei rang the doorbell. Mina opened the door.

"Rei!"

The two girls hugged. Mina frowned at Darien.

"Hello Darien."

He sneered.

"Mina."

Rei laughed nervously.

"Mina, how's your summer been so far?"

"Great sweetie. Come on in. The girls have wanted to see you."

Darien walked in after the two girls and scanned the room until he saw the guys over by the keg.

"Rei, I'm going over by Drew."

"Okay."

He walked while Mina led her over to where the rest of the girls were. Lita, Amy, and Serena were sitting on the couch.

"Hey girls."

They looked up and waved.

"You look great Rei," Serena complimented.

"Thanks. So do you," Rei replied.

"It's nice to see a familiar face. I forgot you even existed," Lita barked.

Amy pinched her arm hard.

"This isn't the time or place Lita."

Lita gave Amy a hard look and rubbed her arm.

"I was just saying what everyone is thinking."

Rei frowned and shifted her weight around. Mina handed her a drink.

"Don't be mad at me."

Rei raised her eyebrow.

"Jed's here?"

The other girls looked uncomfortable. Rei took a long sip of her drink.

"Well I was gonna have to see him sometime. It was gonna be hard to avoid him."

Mina looked scared.

"Sorry Rei, but he is Kent's friend."

"I don't care. As long as he stays away, I'll be just fine."

* * *

Darien walked over to keg and poured himself a drink. Zachary and Andrew joined him.

"What's up Darien?" Andrew asked.

He gulped his beer down.

"Nothing. Just enjoying the company of long lost friends."

Zachary gave a snort.

"Long lost my ass. Thanks to you Jed doesn't come around anymore."

Andrew groaned.

"Let it go Zach."

Zachary shook his head impatiently.

"Whatever."

Darien poured another cup of beer.

"Speaking of assholes, where is he?"

"Outside with Kent and Nathan. It'd be smart for you to keep your ass in here. I don't need any drama at my girlfriend's house," Andrew warned.

Darien chuckled.

"I think it would be wise for him to stay away from Rei. This time _I _got the girl. Tough shit for him."

Zachary walked outside mumbling angrily to himself. Andrew frowned at Darien.

"You might wanna cut down on the beers."

Darien burped out loud.

"I'll be fine. Let's go get some air."

* * *

Rei excused herself and walked upstairs towards the restroom. She huff impatiently at the line and decided to walk out on the balcony to get some air. She put her forearms on the railing and watched everyone by the poolside. A noise behind her caught her attention.

"Shhh, they'll hear us," an unknown girl whispered.

"No, they won't. No one is-," the boy's voice cut off.

Rei turned around quickly. She was face to face with Jed. He stopped in his tracks. He eyes grew wide when he realized it was her. Kaori peered over his shoulder and sneered.

"I guess this room is preoccupied. I'll be right back baby."

She sauntered out of the room. Jed felt his throat grow a lump. Her gaze reverted from Jed.

"Sorry, I'll leave."

As she walked past, Jed reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Wait."

Rei gave him an icy glare.

"I think you'd better let go."

"We need to talk."

"I don't want to."

"Why?"

Rei gave a harsh laugh.

"I have nothing to say to you Jed. You seem to be doing just fine with Kaori. Have fun fucking her brains out. I don't give a shit. I'm over you. Move on because I have. Now please let go of my arm."

Jed let go as Rei walked out of the room without a glance at him.

* * *

Kaori walked outside and grabbed a cup of beer. She noticed Darien sitting alone by the pool. She quietly sat next to him.

"Hey lover. Drink?"

Darien took the cup and gulped it down nosily. Kaori smiled and stretched her arms up.

"I'd like to congratulate you Darien. You achieved your goal in less than two years. You got the girl. You should be proud, but I don't know if the feelings mutual."

He squinted at her drunkenly.

"W-What do you mean?" he asked slurring.

Kaori grinned.

"Well, last time I saw your girlfriend, she alone upstairs with Jed."

"What?!"

Darien jumped up and stormed away. Kaori giggled evilly to herself.

* * *

Rei walked back down the steps and over the other girls. Mina looked over at her concerned.

"You okay."

Rei halfheartedly smiled.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

The rest of the night the girls talked about their plans for the summer and college in the fall. Soon Darien stumbled out the kitchen. Mina rolled her eyes.

"Speak of the devil."

Rei turned to see Darien come toward her in a drunken stupor.

"Hey baby," he slurred loudly.

Rei frowned.

"Your breath smells awful! Darien, are you drunk?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"So?"

Rei scoffed.

"You're completely wasted and you're embarrassing me."

"You're the one to talk you slut. I know what you were doing upstairs!"

Everyone turned to look at him in disbelief.

Rei's eyes shot daggers.

"What are you talking about?"

Darien laughed and pointed at her.

"I know you were upstairs fucking Jed."

Rei felt her face go red.

"That is ridiculous! Darien, why would I do that?"

"Because you're a slut!"

"Now hold the fuck up-"

Andrew came running out the kitchen.

"Darien chil out okay. Don't make a scene."

Darien threw his bottle on the ground.

"Shut the hell up Drew!"

Rei's fists shook.

"Darien, you're drunk. Let's go before you embarrass yourself please."

She grabbed his arm and he turned around and smacked her across the face. She fell to the ground in a thud. Lita screamed and ran over to her as the guys pulled him back. Jed came out of nowhere and punched Darien in the face.

"Who the fuck do you think you are hitting her?!"

Nathan grunted holding Darien back.

"Jed, this is not the time or place. You need to leave."

Jed punched the wall and stormed out the house. Rei felt the side of her cheek and winced. It had already started to swell. Amy grabbed a cold washcloth. Mina's face was livid.

"Get him out of here, now!"

Kent and Nathan dragged Darien out the house. Serena looked around.

"Party's over. Get the hell out."

People trudged out mumbling in low voices. Serena closed the door and ran over to Rei.

"Honey-"

Lita gave her a warning look and held Rei as she cried silently. She coaxed her into walking up to Mina's room. Amy balled her fist.

"That bastard hit her! And for what? Because he thought she and Jed were having sex!"

Mina shook her head.

"This is crazy. What came over him?"

Ami shook her head.

"I have no clue. I hope Rei is smart and ends it immediately with him. That look he had scared me. Who knows what else he is capable of doing."

-----------------

A/N: Well I guess you guys know what to do. Okay. Love ya lots :) Oh and thank you **starangel07 **for that review it was much needed. I appreciate it. I'm sorry for not writing sooner lol. Anyway toodles ;)

-WooWoo316 ;)


	7. Denial

A/N: I'm back!! Oh goodness its been a while. No worries I think my writer's block is gone for good...(ahem) On with the story. I apologize readers for not writing sooner. Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon :)

**SHOUT!!!**

**Denial**

_2 months later…_

Rei frowned at the clock on the wall and looked around the room (_He's late_). A waiter came up to her once again.

"Miss-"

Rei cut him off, "No I'm not ready to order. I'm sorry."

The waiter looked annoyed and walked away to another table. Rei sighed and messed with the napkin in front of her. Her cell phone hummed quietly next to her. The name Lita blinked on the screen. She pressed the talk button.

"Hey Lita."

"You sure you wanna go through with this," Lita asked firmly.

Rei sighed and pulled her bangs away from her forehead.

"Do I have a choice? It's not hurting anyone if I hear him out. It's been long enough."

Only two months Rei. I don't think anyone can change in that amount of time. We told you it was best if you broke up with him, or have you forgotten that night?"

"I remember Lita…you don't need to keep bringing it up. I'm not getting back with him. He sought me out remember. Who knew that Darien had a drinking problem? He claims he got help."

"It sounds like your making excuses for him."

Rei gripped her phone tightly.

"I'm not and I'm pissed you would think that. Listen we'll talk when I get back. Bye."

"Bye."

Rei put her phone in her purse and tapped her finger lightly on the table.

"A beautiful woman like you shouldn't be sitting alone."

Rei looked up to see a handsome man smiling at her. He was tall and built with long, messy, brown hair and warm brown eyes. She blushed.

"Thank you."

The man laughed.

"You don't need to thank me. I was sitting at the bar and I was wondering why you were sitting by yourself."

Rei smiled at him sadly.

"I was meeting someone and apparently they don't understand the value of time."

He man shook his head, "What an idiot. If I wasn't a gentleman, I would invite you to join me for dinner, but I don't believe in stealing other guy's girlfriends."

Rei laughed.

" A gentleman and a comedian. Funny."

The man smiled at her.

"I'm surprised. Can I at least ask what your name is?"

"Rei Malone," she answered softly.

"Chad Williams," he smiled.

"Hey baby!"

Rei kicked herself and turned around. Darien was walking over to her with a smile on his face. Once he saw Chad standing there, his demeanor changed. Darien looked him up and down

"Rei, do you know him?"

Rei began to say something, but Chad spoke up first.

"Actually we were having a nice conversation. I didn't mean to hit on your girlfriend."

"Chad, Darien isn't my boy-"

"Whatever, you have no reason over here so bye."

Chad frowned slightly.

"Yeah. Okay. Nice meeting you Rei."

Her face grew hot as Chad walked away.

"Darien, what the fuck was that all about?"

"What the hell do you mean?

"We're not together anymore."

"What do you mean?" his jaw clenched.

Rei let out a laugh.

"Did you actually think I wanted to be with you after you hit me? Do you even remember that night? You're so damn lucky I didn't press charges. You were way out of line. You know what? Why am I wasting my breath with you? Darien, you haven't changed."

Rei gathered her things and stormed out the restaurant. Darien sighed and ran after her, but left money on the table. Rei walked down the street with tears streaming down her face.

"REI!"

She kept walking toward the bus stop and didn't acknowledge the voice calling her name.

"REI!"

"Leave me the hell alone Darien!"

She walked faster, but he was right on her.

"Rei, please stop. This can't end. You don't know how much I care about you."

She turned around and looked him dead in the eye. Tears were still falling down her face.

"You wouldn't hit someone you love. You promised me you wouldn't hurt me and you did. I'm done."

Darien laughed nervously.

"You're not serious are you? Come on Rei. I apologized over and over again. Take me back."

Rei stood her ground.

"No, it's over."

Darien shook angrily.

"You don't have a clue do you? I'm the only one who will ever love you! It's your loss. Not mine."

Rei rolled her eyes and began to walk away.

"Go to hell."

Darien barked a laugh.

"You'll be begging me to come back!"

Rei walked down the street sadly. She sighed and looked around. (_Great. Now I'm lost_). She turned around to retrace her steps when a motorcycle pulled up next to her.

"Are you lost?"

"Why do you care? Please leave me alone."

The person laughed, "Funny, but women shouldn't be walking around here late at night. Something could happen."

Rei started to walk faster, but the person followed her slowly up the street.

"Sorry, but I don't need any help! Just back off!"

The person stopped and took off his helmet.

"Rei-"

She looked up angrily at him and began the scream, "Listen I told you- Chad?"

He smiled at her.

"Sorry I didn't mean to creep up out. I saw you walking down the street so I followed you."

She sighed.

"I'm guessing you saw the show right?"

Chad nodded.

"I'm sorry about you and your boyfriend."

She put her hand up.

"It was something I had to do."

Tears began to fall down her face and she began to cry.

Chad patted her back.

"It's okay."

Rei tried to wipe her eyes.

"Here I am crying in front of a complete stranger. I feel so stupid."

Chad laughed.

"You're not stupid. All technically we're not strangers."

He put his hands in his pockets.

"Listen, I don't mean to be forward, but do you want to go get some ice cream? It always cheers me up."

Rei looked and laughed out loud. Her face tear stained.

"Sure. I would love too."

He paid the man for the ice cream and handed her a cone.

"Thank you," she said and sat down on a bench.

Chad laughed and sat down next to her.

"No problem."

Rei smiled at him.

"I like your laugh. It's warm."

"I've never been complimented like that before, but I'm happy that you're smiling."

She blushed and ate her ice cream cone.

"So, Chad, why were you at the restaurant anyway? Were you waiting for some friends?"

He scratched his head.

"Actually, no. I work there. I'm the bartender."

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought you were a customer," she replied looking embarrassed.

He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Rei, you don't need to apologize. I understand. What I don't understand is how you let that guy treat you like crap."

Rei sighed.

"I've been wondering the same thing for the last couple of months."

They sat in silence eating their ice cream. Rei glanced at her watch.

"Oh it's getting late!"

"I can give you a ride home," he offered.

"You wouldn't mind? Thank you."

He looked at her and smiled. Rei raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You got something on your nose. Here let me get it."

He leaned in close to her. Rei gasped as his lips grazed across hers. She blushed as he pulled away. He grinned at her and leaned in again. She stopped him.

"Chad you're a great guy-"

"But?" he sighed.

"But I don't think I'm ready. We just met and I've been hurt more than once."

Chad pulled her close and gave her a hug.

"Okay. I can deal with that, but I would like to get to know you better in the near future. Is that okay with you?"

She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Definitely."

He jumped on his motorcycle and she got on and grabbed his waist. He handed her a helmet.

"Hold on tight."

He revved up the engine and they flew down the street.

A/N: YAY! I am so on roll! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Hugs and Kisses all around. Thanks for putting up with my shenanigans with editing. Toodles!

-WooWoo316 :D


End file.
